


Alles Lüge

by KMZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: NEWT nimmt endlich die Einladung seines Bruders THESEUS zum Dinner an. Viel zu spät und doch genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.





	Alles Lüge

„Hast du etwa ein Date?“  
„Was?“  
Newt fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Dabei wäre ihm die Flasche Rotwein fast aus der Hand gerutscht, so feucht waren seine Hände. Um es so gut wie möglich zu machen, war er im Geiste schon mehrmals alle Gesprächsvarianten durchgegangen, um im passenden Moment die richtige Antwort geben zu können. Es würde nicht reichen. Es würde nie reichen, weil er in seinen Augen immer versagte.  
„N … nein. Ich bin nur eingeladen.“ Bunty sah ihn sehr neugierig an.  
„Theseus.“  
„Ach so …“ Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig.  
„Ist schwer für euch, oder?“  
„Ja, er hat Leta geliebt und …“ Newt schluckte. Er wusste, was Bunty dachte, doch er würde es nicht aussprechen. Musste er auch nicht, denn Bunty kam zu ihm und tätschelte ihm den Oberarm.  
„Du machst das schon“, sagte sie aufmunternd und er nickte, auch wenn er vom Gegenteil überzeugt war.

Das Wetter war typisch für London. Trüb, nass und deprimierend.  
Im Nieselregen stand er ewig vor der Tür. Es war früher Abend und die restlichen Fenster des Hauses waren freundlich erleuchtet. Nur Theseus‘ Wohnung war dunkel. Vielleicht war er nicht zu Hause. Hoffentlich! Hoffentlich nicht. Ihm war ein wenig unwohl.  
Er ging ins Haus und klopfte an die Tür. Viel zu leise. Newt klopfte lauter und dann hörte er Schritte. Seit Letas Tod waren erst vier Wochen vergangen. Vier Wochen, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Dabei ging Newt unbedingt davon aus, dass nicht nur er seinem Bruder aus dem Weg ging, sondern auch Theseus ihm. Als er ihm nun öffnete, wusste er auch warum.  
Sein älterer Bruder sah nicht gut aus. Er war bleich, seine Haare waren ungekämmt und er trug ausgeleierte Kleidung in der Art, wie Newt sie trug, wenn er die größeren Tierbehausungen säuberte.  
„Newt?“, fragte er verwundert mit rauer Stimme. Newt konnte ihm nicht richtig in die Augen schauen, weil er Angst hatte, sein Schmerz würde sofort auf ihn überspringen und sie beiden würden in eine hemmungslose Heulerei ausbrechen.  
„Ich war doch … zum Dinner eingeladen“, sagte Newt leise. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen rechnete er damit, dass Theseus ihm nun die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würde, aber so etwas würde sein Bruder niemals tun.  
„Stimmt. Vor etwa drei Monaten“, sagte der Ältere nur dunkel und trat zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen.  
„Sorry, hat nie richtig gepasst“, murmelte Newt. Theseus half ihm aus dem Mantel und er krallte sich an seiner Flasche Wein fest, wie ein Baby an der Nuckelflasche.  
„Setz dich!“, sagte sein Bruder müde und entzündete das Feuer im Kamin mit Magie. Newt fand nicht raus, was Theseus bis dahin getan hatte. Vielleicht geschlafen. Vielleicht einfach nur dagesessen und sich erinnert und bedauert.  
„Geht es dir … gut?“, flüsterte er und setzte sich gehorsam auf das Sofa, was direkt vor dem Kamin stand.  
„Sicher“, erwiderte sein Bruder lustlos und holte zwei Gläser.  
„Hast du Urlaub?“  
„Nein.“  
„Ich kann … wieder gehen …“, sagte Newt, weil er Theseus‘ Einsilbigkeit nicht anders deuten konnte als das Bedürfnis allein zu sein.  
„Nein. Nein, bitte. Ich freu mich, dass du zum Dinner gekommen bist, auch wenn ich nichts zu essen hier habe.“  
„Wir könnten irgendwo hingehen?“  
„Nein, danke. Sieh mich an. Es würde einen Tag dauern, um mich wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.“ Newt versuchte ein zartes Lächeln. Dass er es mal sein würde, der Theseus aufheitern müsste, war komisch. Eigentlich war sein älterer Bruder der Fels in der Brandung, der Held. Der, dem alles gelang; der, dem die Herzen zuflogen. Theseus sah unverschämt gut aus, war unterhaltsam, freundlich und umgänglich. Er war klug, mutig und ein machtvoller Auror und er hatte das Herz am richtigen Fleck.  
Zumindest für andere Menschen. Ihm hatte er Leta gestohlen, auch wenn es nicht ganz richtig war. Leta und Newt waren immer nur gut befreundet und nie ein Liebespaar gewesen. Theseus goss Wein in die Gläser und Newt war froh, dass er das nicht tun musste. Er hätte sicher wieder etwas verschüttet, weil er in solchen Alltagsdingen einfach nur schrecklich mies war.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sowieso nicht besonders viel Appetit“, fügte Theseus leise an und prostete Newt zu. Eigentlich mochte Newt weder Wein, noch andere Getränke mit Alkohol. Der heutige Tag war eine Ausnahme. So lange er denken konnte, gab es Leta. Leta stand ihm immer näher als Theseus, obwohl der sein Bruder war. Und dann stand das Mädchen plötzlich zwischen ihnen und sein Bruder war noch weiter weg, als vorher schon. Jetzt war Leta tot und zwischen ihnen gab es Platz, der sich schmerzhaft und unangenehm anfühlte. Newt war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Bruder das ebenso wahrnahm. Aber er fühlte es deutlich. Dazu musste er nur an Theseus denken. Ohne dabei gleichzeitig an Leta und all das Leid zu denken, was damit für ihn einher ging, war das unmöglich.  
Sie beide liebten Leta, vielleicht auf verschiedene Weisen, doch sie könnten auf dieselbe Weise um sie trauern. Jetzt. Hier. Und vielleicht war danach diese kalte Leere verschwunden, die Newt spürte, wenn er seinen Bruder ansah und Theseus spürbar seinem Blick auswich.

Der Wein war schwer und vollmundig. Newt trank nur einen kleinen Schluck und hob dann seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des Feuers.  
„Weshalb bist du hier, Newt?“, fragte sein Bruder im selben Moment.  
„Deshalb …“ Newt machte eine kleine Handbewegung und holte aus seiner Erinnerung eine Szene mit Leta und ihm, die er ins Feuer projizierte, damit sein Bruder sie betrachten konnte.

„Leta! Was ist geschehen?“ Die 16jährige Leta kam weinend auf ihn zugelaufen.  
„Das Raben-Baby …“, schluchzte sie haltlos.  
„Was ist damit?“ Newts Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig.  
„Es ist weg. Es ist einfach weg. Jemand hat es gestohlen und …“  
„Beruhige dich bitte.“ Leta sah so aus, als wenn sie sich in seine Arme werfen wollte, ließ es aber bleiben, sondern sah ihn nur ratlos an.  
„Warum kannst du so ruhig bleiben, Newt?!“, fauchte sie ihn plötzlich an.

An dieser Stelle gab Theseus ein wissendes Schnaufen von sich. Beide wussten wie impulsiv Leta sein konnte. Nebeneinander saßen sie auf dem Sofa, sahen ins Feuer und tranken den starken Wein.

„Weil ich weiß, was geschehen ist, deshalb“, sagte Newt lächelnd.  
„Und? Willst du mich einweihen, oder es für den Rest deines Lebens für dich behalten?“  
„Es ist weggeflogen.“  
„Was? Weshalb denn?“  
„Weil es konnte. Es war so weit. Es ist ein Vogel, Leta. Seine Bestimmung ist es zu fliegen.“ Leta schaute ihn ein wenig verständnislos an und sagte dann verstimmt:  
„Es hätte sich wenigstens verabschieden können …“

Newts Imagination verblasste und Theseus seufzte leise.  
„Ja, so war sie. Immer so ungeduldig.“  
„Und kratzbürstig“, fügte Newt leise an. Sein Bruder neben ihm fühlte sich gut an. Warm und vertraut, obwohl sie das gar nicht waren. Sie waren nie vertraut miteinander. Theseus hatte das Bedürfnis sich als älterer, beschützender Bruder aufspielen zu müssen und Newt hatte immer nur das Gefühl alles falsch zu machen und missverstanden zu werden. So, wie gerade, saßen sie nie zusammen.  
„Aber sie konnte auch anders sein …“ Theseus nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und im Feuer erschien eine seiner Erinnerungen an Leta. Es war vielleicht ihr erstes Date. Vielleicht aber auch das zweite. Theseus wirkte seltsam unwillig, doch Leta nahm das in die Hand.

„Rudern? Wirklich Theseus? Findest du das für ein Date eine gute Idee?“  
„Ich habe es mal in einem Film gesehen. Einem … romantischen Film.“ Leta lachte herzlich und schubste Theseus leicht an der Brust zurück.  
„Gut, versuchen wir es! Du ruderst, ich rezitiere Gedichte.“ Theseus wurde bleich.  
„Ich muss dann aber nicht etwa raten vom welchen Schriftsteller sie sind, oder?“  
„Natürlich! Und für jeden Fehler ruderst du eine Runde extra um den See.  
„Und was bekomme ich, wenn ich richtig liege?“  
„Einen Kuss …“, bot Leta schelmisch zwinkernd an.

Newt amüsierte sich. Theseus musste ziemlich viele Runden rudern und bekam gerade mal einen einzigen Kuss.  
„Ich war in so was schon immer mies …“, murmelte belegt.  
„Leta war so verschlagen und konnte so witzig sein.“  
„Ja, sie hatte einen ziemlich boshaften Humor.“

Newt zauberte eine neue Erinnerung hervor. Langsam begann er sich zu entspannen, was nicht nur am Wein lag, sondern auch daran, dass sein Bruder keine Erwartungen hatte.

Leta rannte und Newt verfolgte sie. Sie lachte und er ließ ihr sichtlich Vorsprung. Immer wieder zauberte sie ihm Fallen, die er überwinden musste. Beide hatten sichtlich Spaß daran.

„An diesem Wochenende waren wir beinah ganz allein in Hogwarts“, erklärte Newt.

Schließlich ließ sich Leta absichtlich fangen. Sie fielen ins weiche Gras und balgten noch eine Weile herum. Als Leta versuchte Newt zu küssen, drehte dieser den Kopf allerdings zur Seite.

Schnell beendete er die Erinnerung.  
„Newt?“, fragte Theseus verwirrt nach.  
„Ich war schon immer schüchtern, weißt du doch?“ Sein Bruder rückte ein wenig von ihm ab und sah ihn an.  
„Du … hättest mit Leta zusammen sein können!“, sagte er erschüttert. Seine grau-grünen Augen lagen beinah streng auf seinem Gesicht. Newt wusste das, erklären konnte er es seinem Bruder nicht.  
„Vielleicht war ich zu jung, zu unerfahren oder einfach nur zu dumm, meine Chance zu ergreifen.“ Theseus glaubte ihm nicht, sah ihn nur durchdringend und nachdenklich an. Dann wandte er sich ab, goss Wein nach und holte eine seiner Erinnerung hervor.

Leta kam aus dem Bad. Ihre dunklen Haare waren noch nass, sie war in ein weißes Handtuch gewickelt und lächelte verführerisch.

Newt war wie gelähmt. Was tat Theseus hier? Er wollte seine intimste Erinnerung nicht sehen.  
„Was soll das?“, fragte er belegt.  
„Scht! Sieh es dir an …“, flüsterte sein Bruder.

Leta war wunderschön, erst recht, als sie das Handtuch fallen ließ und man sie in ihrer ganzen Schönheit betrachten durfte.  
„Und? Welche Ausrede hast du jetzt, Theseus?“, fragte sie verspielt und kroch aufs Bett wie eine Katze, um seine nackte Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken.  
„Keine. Ich gehöre ganz dir.“ Theseus Stimme klang seltsam kühl, beinah abweisend. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, als Leta sich nach unten küsste und dabei die Bettdecke wegschob.

Newt sah wie hypnotisiert zu. Er sah, wie Leta den Körper seines Bruders liebkoste und hatte einen so trockenen Mund, dass er kein Wort hervorgebracht hätte. Fast vergaß er zu atmen. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum sein Bruder ihn an dieser so persönlichen Erinnerung teilhaben ließ, traute sich aber auch nicht ihn anzusehen, um Antworten zu bekommen. Er war nie mit Leta intim gewesen und bis auf ein oder zwei harmlose Küsse, hatte es nichts Derartiges zwischen ihnen gegeben.

Theseus stöhnte ganz leise als Leta seine Männlichkeit in den Mund nahm.

Was geschah hier? Als sich Newts Penis versteifte, flog sein Kopf empört herum:  
„Was tust du hier, Bruder!“, verlangte er mit kratziger Stimme zu wissen.  
„Ich dachte, es könnte dir gefallen, weil … du sie doch geliebt hast und wenn ich sie dir nicht weggenommen hätte, hättest du das sein können. Nein, du hättest es sein müssen. Ihr beide hättet vielleicht nur noch ein wenig mehr Zeit gebraucht. Verzeih mir, Newt“, bat ihn sein Bruder mit leiser Stimme und senkte die Augen. Newt starrte ratlos ins Feuer. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham und sein Puls war so hoch, dass er das Klopfen im Ohr als unangenehm empfand.  
„Ich … habe sie nie auf diese Art begehrt, weißt du?“, brachte er heraus, nachdem er das ganze Glas Wein auf einmal ausgetrunken hatte. Theseus wirkte irritiert.  
„Sie war immer nur meine Freundin. Meine einzige Freundin. Die Einzige, die Interesse an mir hatte und versucht hat mich zu verstehen.“  
„Ich höre den Vorwurf, Newt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich immer so ein grauenvoller Bruder war und nie für dich da war, wenn du mich gebraucht hast.“  
„Das … das stimmt nicht. Ich habe … nur das Gefühl, dass du mir immer absichtlich aus dem Weg gehst und das … kann nur daran liegen, dass du mit mir nichts anfangen kannst, weil ich … eben hin und wieder seltsam bin …“ Sein Bruder nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch.  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich fand dich nie … seltsam, sondern einzigartig.“ Newt blinzelte nervös. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt und ihm war so heiß. Hektisch riss er an den obersten Knöpfen seines Hemds. Seine Weste kam ihm gerade wie ein Korsett vor, was ihm die Luft abzuschnüren schien.

„Ich habe Leta nie geliebt“, sagte sein Bruder plötzlich so leise, dass er ihn kaum verstand.  
„Was?“, keuchte er. Hoffentlich war das gerade nur ein Alptraum, anders könnte er sich diese Absurdität nicht erklären. Aber Theseus hob den Kopf und sah ihn irgendwie trotzig an. Eine Haarlocke hing ihm in die Stirn und Newt unterdrückte hart das Bedürfnis sie ihm wegzustreichen.  
„Ihr wolltet doch heiraten!“, sagte er fassungslos.  
„Das stimmt.“  
„E … erkläre es mir, bitte!“ Deutlich verlegen trank sein Bruder von seinem Wein. Zwischen ihnen schien eine dicke, schwarze Wolke zu hängen, die kurz davor stand ihr böses Geheimnis zu offenbaren und sie beide mit Hass und Leid zu überschütten.  
„Beantworte mir erst eine Frage, Newt. Warum bist du wirklich hier?“  
„Weil ich wissen wollte, ob es dir gut geht.“  
„Geht es das?“ Newt verstand nicht und sah ihn wohl gerade ziemlich dümmlich an. Theseus war immer noch so ernst und das machte ihm wirklich Angst.  
„Ich würde sagen, nein. Was ich nicht verstehe, wenn du Leta doch gar nicht geliebt hast.“ Theseus hob wieder seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Feuer.  
„Die Szene von eben, war vom Anfang unserer Beziehung. Die hier, spielte sich kurz vorm Ende ab.“

Leta saß lethargisch im Sessel, hatte ein Buch auf den Beinen, las aber nicht, sondern starrte Löcher in die Luft. Theseus kam gerade in den Raum, direkt von der Arbeit, wie es aussah, denn er trug noch seinen Mantel.  
„Leta?“ Sie reagierte nicht und er hockte sich vor sie hin.  
„Leta?“, fragte Theseus behutsam und endlich sahen ihn ihre Augen traurig an.  
„Es war alles nur eine Lüge, Theseus. Warum liebt er mich nicht? Warum ist er … so wie er ist? So zurückhaltend und distanziert?“ Theseus legte für einen Augenblick erschöpft seine Stirn auf die Armlehne des Sessels.  
„Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es ändern, Leta. Ich würde es für dich ändern, das weißt du, oder?“ Sie streichelte ihm die Wange, als er wieder zu ihr hochsah.  
„Dich wird er noch weniger lieben als mich. Wir haben wohl das schwerste Los von allen gezogen“, seufzte sie und küsste seine Stirn.  
„Vielleicht ist Newt gar nicht in der Lage Liebe zu empfinden, Leta. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, habe ich wenigstens das schöne Gefühl ein Stück von ihm zu haben.“ Traurig lächelte Leta.  
„Und du erinnerst mich an ihn. Sollten wir aber wirklich heiraten? Er kommt nicht mal zu unseren Dinner-Einladungen. Es scheint ihm vollkommen egal zu sein ….“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, keuchte Newt mit Tränen in Augen und Stimme. Theseus‘ Erinnerung verschwand.  
„Ihr ward mir nie egal …“, flüsterte Newt fassungslos und wischte sich wie ein störrisches Kind über die Augen. Auch die Augen seines Bruders glitzerten feucht.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit, Newt. Wir beide haben dich geliebt und du lebst in deiner eigenen Welt, zu dem wir kaum Zutritt haben. Das ist in Ordnung, doch ich finde es richtig, dass wir endlich darüber sprechen. Es wird Zeit dafür.“  
„Du bist … mein Bruder!“  
„Das hat die Sache nie einfacher gemacht …“, gab Theseus tonlos zu. Er sah erbärmlich aus, voller Selbsthass, gequält von Vorwürfen und unerfüllten Sehnsüchten.  
„Das denkt ihr also wirklich von mir? Dass ich unfähig bin einen anderen Menschen zu lieben? Dass ich …“ Newt verlor den Faden und die Nerven. All das war zu viel für ihn. Er begann zu weinen, richtig zu weinen. So sehr, dass er sich nicht mal wehrte, als sein Bruder ihn in seine Arme zog.  
Nicht nur diese schrecklichen Erkenntnisse ließen ihn weinen, es war auch die Trauer um Leta, seiner Freundin. Außerdem fühlte er sich auf eine befremdliche Weise befreit, die ihm nur noch mehr Angst machte.

In den Armen seines Bruders war es warm und sicher. Hatte Theseus ihn jemals länger als ein paar Sekunden umarmt? Er erinnerte sich gerade nicht. Theseus hatte ihm heute etwas offenbart, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hatte, was er seltsamerweise trotzdem verstehen konnte.  
Dass auch sein Bruder weinte, sah er erst später. Dann, als sein innerer Aufruhr ein wenig abebbte.  
„Ihr habt euch also gegen mich verschworen, wozu?“  
„Um trotzdem immer in deiner Nähe zu sein. Wir hätten uns immer und jederzeit um dich gekümmert.“  
„Und ihr hättet eure Sehnsucht … geteilt?“ Theseus sah ihn lange an. Er war immer ernst und zielstrebig, heute wirkte er wie aus der Zeit gefallen.  
„Nichts hätte meine Sehnsucht je stillen können. Deswegen arbeite ich so hart und scheue kein Risiko, Newt.“  
„Deshalb … der Krieg?“ Sein Bruder zuckte nur die Schultern.  
Newt schwieg. Seine Gedanken rasten in alle Richtungen. Er erinnerte sich, er bewertete neu, er sah seinen Bruder anders. Theseus wirkte schöner, liebevoller und faszinierender.  
„Hättest du es mir je gesagt, wenn Leta nicht gestorben wäre, Theseus?“  
„Nein.“  
Newt strich sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und versuchte recht erfolglos seiner Verlegenheit und Verwirrung Herr zu werden.  
„Liebe ist … so unverständlich“, murmelte er belegt.  
„Ich weiß, Newt. Komm her …“, forderte seine Bruder dunkel und er gehorchte. Er legte sich wieder in seine Arme und Theseus zauberte für Stunden Kindheitserinnerungen von Newt ins Feuer. So, wie er seinen kleinen, besonderen Bruder erlebt hatte. Newt weinte an seiner Brust, bis er einschlief.  
Glücklich, warm, gehalten von seinem Bruder, der ihn liebte. So anders liebte und doch nur liebte.  
Wie es von hier aus weiter ging, wusste Newt nicht. Er wusste ja nicht mal selbst, was er wollte. Leta, Tina, oder doch seinen eigenen Bruder? Er rannte immer nur weg, verbündete sich mit seinen Tierwesen, die nie Antworten wollten. Alles war so kompliziert und Theseus so beruhigend warm.

Es war gut die Wahrheit zu sagen und es war gut die Wahrheit zu wissen.  
Immer.  
Deswegen musste er endlich aufhören sich selbst zu belügen. Ab heute war es einfacher geworden. Mit Theseus‘ Herzschlag unter seiner Wange, schlief er ein.


End file.
